Your MINE Sasuke Uchiha
by SakuraLuvzSasuk3
Summary: Sakura Haruno wants to steal Sasuke Uchiha from the hands of her step sister Karin... Will Sakura fail or be able to get what she wants... How will it end?
1. Chapter 1

_**Your MINE Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**SUMMARY:**__**Sakura Haruno wants to steal Sasuke Uchiha from the hands of her step sister Karin…Will Sakura fail or be able to get what she wants… How will it end?**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**My story please respect it I do not own any character's from Naruto but I own the way I write them in this FanFic.**_

_**WARINGS: **__**If you are under the age of 12**__**please change this… I do not want to get in trouble with your parents for corrupting your minds if they are already not corrupted.**_

_SCREENAMES:_

_Karin: KittenKarin_

_Amy: AmyLuvz_

_Sakura: PrettiiYunqSakura_

_Sasuke: SasukeTeme_

_Naruto: NarutotheDobe_

_Hinata: ShybutkillerHinata_

_Neji: PrettiiBoiNeji_

_Ten-Ten: BubBunTen_

_Shikamaru: AhhTroublesome_

_Temari: TemariDAHBadss_

_Ino: LuvmyCuteness_

_Kiba: Akamarukiba_

_**Chapter 1 =)**_

'_**hey hey you you I dont like your girlfriend no way no way no I think you need a new one.'**_

_To: PrettiiYunqSakura_

_From: LuvmyCuteness_

_Subject:__ Karin_

_Heii Sakura we need to get Karin out the way like now i dnt knoo if I chuld hold out anymore she is gettin on my last nerve._

_Ino rockz_

_To: LuvmyCuteness_

_From: PrettiiYunqSakura_

_Dnt sweat it Ino she will soon be out of the way Hmm after I kick her out my house I gotta go I have class in 15 minutes_

_Sakura luvz yuh_

''_**Hello Sakura hurry up your gonna make us late again." Karin banged on Sakura's bedroom door.**_

"_**Ugh! Hold your damn horse Karin." Sakura came out in a red and white tank top black shorts with white paint on it, her white high tops and her custom made north face book bag with her name written in black red green blue and grey.**_

"_**I don't see why you can't go without me." Sakura took a bite of her apple. At that moment the door bell rang.**_

"_**Sakura get the door!"**_

"_**Sakura get the door… You should be getting the door this is my house." Sakura said as she opened the door she was face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.**_

"_**Hn." Sasuke pushed pass Sakura.**_

"_**I still wonder why I have to put up with two drama queens right now." Sakura went to her room to get her iPhone from the charger.**_

"_**Hey Uchiha I need help here." Sakura yelled.**_

"_**What?" Sasuke came into Sakura's room to find Sakura under her bed half way.**_

"_**I need you to lift my bed for me so I can reach my charger." Sakura brought her lower half up so Sasuke was able to see a full view of Sakura's ass.**_

"_**Hn whatever you say." Sasuke said as he picked up her king size bed.**_

"_**Thanks Uchiha." Sakura backed up as she sat on her floor bent over her north face book bag to place her charger in the right pouch.**_

_**Sasuke had a nice view of Sakura's Double C-cups as he stood there gazing at Sakura's breast he shut her door and walked over to Sakura.**_

'_**I can't believe how easy it was to Sasuke in here man I'm a pro at this' Sakura though as she watched Sasuke hover over her.**_

"_**Thanks again Uchiha for your help." Sakura stood up which gave Sasuke a full view of Sakura's chest.**_

_**Sasuke then smashed his lips on Sakura's own as he rubbed her ass and chest.**_

"_**Sasuke where are you?" Karin called out.**_

"_**Hn we will finish this later Haruno. Until next time I will be in touch with you." Sasuke said as he slipped out of Sakura's room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.**_

_To: TemariDAHBadess_

_From: PrettiiYunqSakura_

_Subject: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Temari it actually wrked out but my stupid step sister got in the way but as sasuke said to me before he left my room we will finish this. Until next time I will be in touch with you._

_Sakura luvz yuh_

_To: PrettiiYunqSakura_

_From: TemariDAHBadess_

_Really wow man tht was fast but message me when you get into the campus parking lot _

_Temari rules Boiz drool_

"_**Sakura can you hurry up I'm late for class and you have to drop Sasuke to his house to get his car." Karin screamed. **_

"_**I'm om my way down calm down why don't you." Sakura walked right pass Karin.**_

"_**Well unlike some people I have to pass." Karin slammed the front door close.**_

"_**What did I tell you about slamming the door you must of forgot who bought this house because it sure was not you. Slam my door again and you will be paying the electric bill." Sakura shot at Karin.**_

"_**And if you want to pass there is a thing called studying instead of messaging Uchiha who by the way is passing all his classes and not you." **_

"_**You can't talk to me like that. Sasuke your going to let her talk to me like that?" Karin cried.**_

"_**Woman she has a point if you want to pass you need to stop messaging me telling me crap that I don't need to know." Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose.**_

"_**Ugh! Both of you are lucky that your right." Karin sped off to get to class on time for a change.**_

"_**Alright Uchiha let's go get your ca- Damn I forgot my keys and wallet hold on be right back." Sakura ran back into her house and into her room for her keys and wallet.**_

"_**There you are." Sakura picked up her keys and wallet off the dresser top and was about to leave when Sasuke blocked her way out. **_

"_**Uchiha come on we have to go I have class in 8 minutes." Sakura smiled.**_

"_**Hn you sure because I looked at your classes and you don't start until 4:25 and its only 12:25 we have time just drive us to my place and we can just relax there until school starts." Sasuke rubbed her ass and chest.**_

"_**Fine Uchiha we will go to your place but I will be playing hard to get just to let you know." Sakura smirked at a frowned face Sasuke. **_

"_**Hn I was hoping you would just give in but whatever." Sasuke turned and went down the stairs waitin for Sakura in the car.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SUMMARY:**__**Sakura Haruno wants to steal Sasuke Uchiha from the hands of her step sister Karin…Will Sakura fail or be able to get what she wants… How will it end?**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**My story please respect it I do not own any character's from Naruto but I own the way I write them in this FanFic.**_

_**WARINGS: **__**If you are under the age of 12**__**please change this… I do not want to get in trouble with your parents for corrupting your minds if they are already not corrupted.**_

_**SCREENAMES:**_

_Karin: KittenKarin_

_Amy: AmyLuvz_

_Sakura: PrettiiYunqSakura_

_Sasuke: SasukeTeme_

_Naruto: NarutotheDobe_

_Hinata: ShybutkillerHinata_

_Neji: PrettiiBoiNeji_

_Ten-Ten: BunBunTen_

_Shikamaru: AhhTroublesome_

_Temari: TemariDAHBadss_

_Ino: LuvmyCuteness_

_Kiba: Akamarukiba_

_**Chapter 2 =D**_

'_**hey hey you you I know that you like me no way no way no it's not a secret hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend'**_

_To: SasukeTeme_

_From: BunBunTen_

_Subject: Sakura & Karin_

_So have you made your choice yet Sasuke?_

_Weapons Mistress_

_To: BunBunTen_

_From: SasukeTeme_

_Yea I have and you knoo who it is so dnt push it the both of us are heading over to my place to relax until 4:25_

_Sasuke =)_

_To: SasukeTeme_

_From: BunBunTen_

_Yay! =D I had ah feelin it was gonna happen but how are you gonna shake off Karin?_

_Weapons Mistress_

_To: BunBunTen_

_From: SasukeTeme_

_Umm Sakura is handling tht_

_Sasuke =)_

**"_So Uchiha what have you been up to lately." Sakura turned to face Sasuke on his bed._**

**"_Hn trying to get away from Karin? But nothing has worked." _**

**"_Umm there is one wayto get rid of her." Sakura smiled evily._**

**"_And that is?"_**

**"_Uchiha it's easy really."_**

**"_Tell me!"_**

**""_I will get back to you on that."_**

**_Sakura's iPhone vibrated as she got a message from the last person she wanted to talk to Karin._**

_To: PrettiiYunqSakura_

_From: KittenKarin_

_Subject: Sasuke-kun_

_Sakura haruno where is my sasuke-kun_

_Karin ^_^_

_To: KittenKarin_

_From: PrettiiYunqSakura_

_Oh he is rite here under me in his bedroom. Wow he's good in bed._

_Sakura luvz not yuh_

_To: PrettiiYunqSakura_

_From: KittenKarin_

_What the FUCK are you doing in sasuk-kun's house in his bed FUCKING him._

_Karin ^_^_

_To: KittenKarin_

_From: PrettiiYunqSakura_

_Oh he wanted me to come in his house and we are having a great time rite now he said im the best yet_

_Sakura luvz not you_

_To: PrettiiYunqSakura_

_From: KittenKarin_

_You are dead meat haruno just you wait_

_Karin :( _

"_**So how about a little fun Uchiha." Sakura took off her tank top and shorts.**_

"_**Hn I like where this is going." Sasuke took iff his black V neck tee shirt and Capri's.**_

"_**Hmm I'll start off teasing you a little bit." Sakura smiled as she kissed Uchiha's lips his neck his chest his abs his hard member and back up. Sasuke fought the urge to growl at the amount of pleasure he was getting from Sakura.**_

"_**Ugh!" Sasuke flipped Sakura over as he smashed his lips hers and left kisses down her neck to her chest her flat cream stomach and down to her womanhood.**_

"_**Ahh Uchiha more." She moaned.**_

_**Sasuke instantly took off Sakura's bra and thong leaving a naked Sakura on his bed. Sasuke memorized every curve in her body and every bruise and cu she had. He then took one of her breast into his mouth as her sucked on it and massaged the other. Sakura was in pure bliss as Sasuke took her to another level.**_

_**As Sasuke kissed his way back down to Sakura's womanhood he stuck his tongue into her and licked everywhere as Sakura's wall got tight around Sasuke's tongue he plunged deeper making Sakura cum in his mouth.**_

"_**Sasuke please." Sakura said through lustful eyes. As Sasuke placed his member in front of her womanhood and thrusted in and out Sakura screamed in agony as Sasuke thrusted faster and faster. Sakura sat up so she was able to help Sasuke move in and out as Sasuke went deeper and deeper Sakura moved faster and faster.**_

"_**What the HELL is going on in here?"**_


End file.
